Connectors are commonly used to connect fluid conduits which establish high pressure fluid communication between a source of high pressure, such as a pump, and a load, such as a motor. Various configurations have been used to perfect a fluid seal in the connector. U.S. Pat. No. 640,197 to Hewlett, issued Jan. 2, 1900, discloses mating beveled end portions of two members joined together by a nut. The nut axially urges the members together. The beveled end portions of the connected members are rigid. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,231 to Crow, issued Apr. 9. 1957, shows an internal expandable seal, the seal not being adaptable to high pressure environments. U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,279 to Johnsen, issued June 28, 1966, discloses the use of an L-shaped gasket disposed within the rigid beveled male end portion of a first member in mating engagement with the female beveled portion of a second member. The gasket deflects in response to fluid pressure to seal the parting line between the mating beveled end portions. The instant invention provides an improvement over the prior art wherein the primary seal is perfected directly between the beveled mating surfaces of the connected members. The beveled end portion of the connector is deflectable in response to the internal high pressure to perfect the seal against the female beveled surface of the connected member.